


Pieces of You and Me

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't a matter of milestones, but of moments. - Rose Kennedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than drabbles but shorter than 1,000 words, thus: ficlets. All are unconnected and unbeta'd.

Rodney whined, tossing his head back against the pillow. He shook his head from side to side, as though to deny what John was doing to him, but the twitch of his hips showed just how much he was enjoying this. John sucked him down deep again, drew off him slowly, and teased the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Rodney gasped, hips jerking, and he had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment: pale body flushed, mouth swollen, hair a mess and pupils dilated.  
  
John sucked on the spongy head of Rodney's cock, swirled his tongue around it. Rodney was leaking copiously, which made John 'mmm' with delight. Rodney liked it wet, and driving Rodney mad was John's goal in life. He pulled back, a thin strand of come trailing from Rodney's cock to John's bottom lip, and Rodney shivered, clutched at the bed. He was getting close.  
  
"I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life," John promised, voice hoarse and low, "making you look just like this." John punctuated the last three words with quick licks to the head of Rodney's cock. Rodney's entire body was trembling now, and he stared down at John with a dazed, lusty face. John was rocking steadily against the bed, cock leaking on the sheets.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you," John said, and took a moment to rub the bundle of nerves beneath the head of Rodney's cock with the flat of his tongue. Rodney attempted to move his hips more, get John to suck on his red, hard cock, but John had his legs spread wide, hands holding him open, and Rodney could get little leverage. "I'm going to suck you off, finger you, make you come every day."  
  
Rodney groaned when John took him all the way in, sucking on his cock like it was the greatest thing ever, and when he came, Rodney arched his back, came down John's throat, and John heard _yes yes yes_.


	2. Halloween Drabble 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [sgamadison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison).

John was laying the wrong way, feet at the head of the bed. His shirt had ridden up, exposing a small sliver of his belly, which was shaking with his laughter. His jean-clad legs were splayed open, slightly bent at the knees, arms at his sides. John had his head tilted back, his green eyes bright, teeth white against tan skin, and he had never been more beautiful to Rodney than in that moment, looking casual and happy. Rodney felt his affection swell in his chest, felt the heat of his embarrassed blush turn into pleasure at making John look so...so something. Rodney walked over and leaned down, pressed a kiss to John's chin. He went to press another against John's mouth, but John moved and it landed more on his left nostril instead. Rodney snorted, and John har har'd some more, and there was nothing more perfect than this moment.


	3. Halloween Drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hoktauri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hoktauri/pseuds/hoktauri).

John Sheppard was ticklish. Rodney discovered this late one night, while they lay curled up in bed together. It'd been during summer, so John and Rodney had been wearing as little as possible, dressed only in boxers. Rodney isn't sure where the urge came from, but he had twisted and scrunched down, and then [blew a wet raspberry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowing_a_raspberry) on John's belly. John had violently twitched and Rodney would later swear John had levitated out of bed. He made a loud, indescribable noise. Rodney had stared, stunned, with John staring back, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist, looking affronted and disheveled. After a long pause, Rodney had started to laugh, large belly laughs, the kind he rarely does. John growled, returned to the bed to climb on top of Rodney and attempt revenge tickles, with Rodney squirming and laughing, John's annoyance eventually turning more playful. In the end Rodney cried uncle, and they lay together, a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths, laughter quieting into sleepy contentment.


	4. Halloween Drabble 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [aadarshinah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah), set in her [Ancient John Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336).

"You're going to _love_ this," Rodney said gleefully. John had his doubts - though the Terrans had some interesting teevee shows, in this context nothing good came from Rodney looking like that (attractive though the messy hair and flushed face was). Giving Rodney a narrow-eyed glance of suspicion, John settled in, his right arm pressed against Rodney's left, and watched as the words "Battlestar Galactica" filled the screen.


	5. Halloween Drabble 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [neevebrody](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody).

John is ridiculously fond of Rodney's orange fleece. He likes the soft, warm material, likes how Rodney looks in it. He really likes how it cups Rodney's belly, framing it. John touches Rodney more when he wears it, can't help but reach out: a touch to Rodney's shoulder, sliding his hand down the fleece-clad arm, a guiding hand at Rodney's lower back. At night, when Rodney and John are settled into their quarters, John wears it. It's warm and smells of Rodney, comforting and providing a sense of home.  
  
As much as John likes the orange fleece though, he likes it even more when Rodney's not wearing it. When he's not wearing anything at all.


	6. Halloween Drabble 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [melagan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan).

Sometimes Rodney just wants to be fucked. Rodney loves John's cock, the size and shape of it, but most of all he likes how full it makes him feel, craves it like he craves coffee or powerbars. Just how Rodney wants to be fucked varies - sometimes he wants to be spread open, on display, forced to just take it, take John's cock, and on those days Rodney begs. He begs to be rode hard and put away wet, forced to feel it for days; other times, Rodney wants to be on top, riding John hard, head tilted back, just taking taking taking. The slide of John's cock inside him, hitting his prostate, and on those days Rodney's non-verbal, just whining and moaning and heavy breathing. John is pinned underneath him, pupils blown and mouth open, eyes captured by the vision of Rodney sinking down on his cock, taking what he needs with no thought to John, totally caught up.


	7. Kind of Hard To Talk Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-party was in full swing, the drinks flowing, and nobody would notice the best man sneaking off. See notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For allofspace, who wanted a scene from an as yet unwritten fic where John and Rodney have been friends since childhood. Unbeta'd.

Rodney snuck away from the reception after what he deemed was an acceptable time. The after-party was in full swing, the drinks flowing, and nobody would notice the best man sneaking off. Rodney went straight for the library, his feet carrying him there with little input from his mind, the path well-known to him.

John was married. To _Nancy_. Rodney knew John liked her well enough, but Rodney was aware he was only marrying her to please his father. Rodney shook his head. He’d known John for years and had never been able to please his father; a person would think John would give up. Then again, John had been pretty close to his father before his mother’s disappearance - perhaps he wanted to reclaim that connection. Rodney wouldn’t know - his relationship with his own father had always been strained. Parental approval had never been a goal for Rodney.

The library was empty, as expected, though the fire was going and all the lights were on. Rodney took a moment to breathe in the smell of the room, which had always said comfort and happiness to Rodney. This was, after all, the place he and John and spent most of their childhood. It was full of good memories, unlike the house Rodney’s mother still lived in.

Rodney wandered past the floor-to-ceiling shelves, running his fingertips over some of the books. He paused briefly over the corner full of science fiction books that John had collected over the years, which Rodney had also contributed to. Rodney smiled wanly. At least when John had children the books would be put to use.

Rodney settled in at the piano, hands resting gently on the keys. When he began to play, it was with no specific song in mind, just a meandering course through the classical. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, playing idly, lost in thought, when he sensed someone behind him. Rodney paused playing the piano only momentarily, as he got over his initial surprise. Rodney knew it was John.

It was always John.

Without speaking, Rodney scooted to the side, making room for John on the bench. John settled in next to him and Rodney could smell the alcohol. Still, he didn’t speak, and adjusted his playing to fit with his new seating. After a few minutes, John slumped sideways, into Rodney, the press of his body making it difficult for Rodney to move, to play. Still Rodney said nothing, enjoying the warmth of John next to him, and Rodney closed his eyes so he could better soak the other man in.

John smelled good. He was the best friend Rodney has ever had, would ever have, and even if his marriage changes nothing about them, Rodney still feels as though he’s saying goodbye to some part of their relationship. He has to share John, now. Nancy will get to see all the parts John keeps so carefully hidden away.

When John’s face pressed against his neck, his warm breath caused a shiver to course through his body, and Rodney’s fingers twitched on the piano keys, a jarring, discordant sound jerking him out of his thoughts. John nuzzled, following the line of his jaw, rubbed his nose against Rodney’s, breath warming Rodney’s lips. Rodney sighed. John drunk meant John with his walls down, meant a John who felt relaxed enough to be physically affectionate.

Rodney has to remind himself that none of it means anything. He knows John loves him, but not as one would a lover, no matter the nuzzling. He wraps an arm around John’s waist, pulls him close, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Soon Nancy would come looking for him, and they’ll leave to go on their honeymoon. For now, Rodney has this: John pressed warm and affectionate against his side, just the two of them, just for a moment. It was enough.

It’d have to be.


	8. Halloween Drabble 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [selenic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic).

The marines had the utmost respect for their CO. They would follow him into the pits of hell, the depths of a hive ship; they'd never deny him anything. Despite their complete loyalty and respect for Colonel Sheppard, they knew to duck and cover when Sheppard and McKay got like this: McKay, eyes bright, bouncing on his toes with his face flushed with suppressed laughter. Colonel Sheppard, looking like he was fighting a smile with everything he had, hair practically vibrating with good humor. With these two in this kind of mood, someone was sure to have been targeted. When the sound of someone bellowing reached the ears of those stationed in the gateroom, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay were gone like they had never been there. Kavanaugh stumbled into the gateroom, his skin an alarming, eye searing orange, and promptly began screaming at everyone around to tell him 'where those two assholes had gone'. Unfortunately, the closest marine said with a grin, nobody had seen them in the gateroom for hours.  
  
They could barely hold back the laughter until Kavanaugh's retreating back was out of sight.


	9. Halloween Drabble 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for patk.

John had a bit of flour on his face.  
  
Rodney couldn't stop staring, sneaking glances every few seconds. They were participating in an alien baking competition, and so far all John and Rodney have succeeded in doing is cause a big mess. Rodney knew John could cook, but he seemed lost amidst the alien flour, eggs, and miscellaneous baking paraphernalia. Muttering under his breath, John stared down at the bowl he was mixing ingredients in, brow furrowed at the brown sludge within.  
  
"Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked uncertainly. Rodney used that as an excuse to lean close. He peered down into the bowl, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"I'm certain it's not," Rodney said.  
  
"Huh," John said, frowning. Unable to resist any longer, Rodney reached out and brushed John's cheek with the back of his fingers. Startled, John turned to look at Rodney, and Rodney took the chance to soak in the closeness of John's body.  
  
"Flour," Rodney murmured, and John nodded mutely. They stood that way, standing close together, staring at each other - just breathing one another in. Eventually Rodney smiled crookedly, and after a moment, John smiled back.  
  
"You too," He said quietly, and brushed Rodney's crooked mouth with his thumb.


	10. Halloween Drabble 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for melodysparks.

"This is the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me," Rodney said, arms crossed over his chest, mouth tilted endearingly. John fought the urge to touch it, make it tilt up instead of down.  
  
" _The_ most?" John asked with some incredulity. Travel to other planets, they said. Fly space ships, they said. Nobody ever said anything about being turned into a human-feline hybird. John sighed.  
  
"Perhaps not _the_ most humiliating thing," Rodney admitted. "But it's definitely up there!" On the top of Rodney's head, one ear twitched. As odd as that was, John's attention was repeatedly drawn to the swish of Rodney's tail, a physical reminder of his agitation. It was so distracting John had to continuously fight the urge to pounce on it, bat at it. Determinedly turning his attention away from Rodney's tail and back to his actual person, John took in the slumped shoulders, the almost pout of his lips, and thought, _What the hell?_  
  
It's not every day you turn into a human-feline hybrid, and messing with Rodney was one of John's favorite pastimes. John's muscles coiled and he sprang at Rodney, knocking him onto his back. Rodney made a sound like a cat being stepped on and John would feel guilty if he knew it was due more to being startled than hurt. John pinned Rodney in place, rubbed his face against Rodney's, and began to purr. After a moment, Rodney's body relaxed underneath his, and he began to purr too.  
  
Later, Ronon and Teyla found them curled up together, asleep, and promised to never let them live it down.


	11. Halloween Drabble 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for timespirit.

John got cold very easily - Rodney swore it was the lack of body fat - which meant he always had need for something warm to wear. Unfortunately, Rodney and John were very busy men, and so the laundry could go days without being taken care of. This leaves John in a bit of a bind, since all his hoodies and other warm clothing are dirty. Normally he'd simply wear something he'd already worn before, but it was Torren's birthday and Teyla would disapprove showing up in dirty clothes.  
  
After much digging and searching, John found something to keep him warm: Rodney's orange fleece, buried in the back of their closet. It was as eye-searing as ever, but John had good memories of that fleece: it was from the beginning, the start of Atlantis and family and love. John pulled it on, smoothing his hands down the soft material, already feeling warmed. It was a little big on him, the size more suited for Rodney, but it smelled like him, like coffee and machinery, and John buried his nose in the collar and took a deep breath. It wasn't a cool thing to wear at all, but wearing it was like being constantly surrounded by Rodney, and John would sacrifice cool for that; would sacrifice more than that, if it came down to it.  
  
John left for the party warmed through - from fleece and from memories - a smile tilting his lips.


	12. Halloween Drabble 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for spikespet7.

John loved mornings. Rodney _hated_ them, especially pre-coffee, but John liked the stillness, the sleepy weight of Rodney in bed next to him. John always made sure to wake up a few minutes early - before he had to get ready for running with Ronon - and watch Rodney sleep: face slack with sleep, a small trail of drool in the corner of his mouth, long eyelashes resting against pale skin. Rodney slept deeply, hardly moving once under, and sometimes John would watch the rise and fall of his chest and know, without a doubt, he'd never want to wake up beside anyone else.  
  
John never left without pressing a kiss to Rodney's ear, fingers buried in thinning hair, affection in every touch.


End file.
